For Me
by Kitty-kraze
Summary: A rough call leaves two of Team One's members tied up in a pharmacy robbery. Will the Team come soon enough to help? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**For Me:**

_A/N: Hi! This is an original that I'm still working on. It's going to be long. Just a heads up. You can tell I'm a serious Sam girl. He's just so hot when he's hurt! Review if you agree with me. :)__ Thanks for reading! _

**Chapter 1:**

"Get me the freakin' car Parker!" Lucas yells into the pharmacy phone. "You're almost outta time 'fore he dies. You hear me? I'll show you! Don't take me serious now, just you wait. Just you wait." He shouts into the phone and hauls Sam to his feet grinding the gun to the officer's head.

When Lucas feels his hostage's reluctance to stand, he smacks the officer in the head with his gun. Sam almost immediately crumples to the ground, blood seeping onto the floor from the fresh wound. He lies dazed on the floor; the room spinning rapidly around him.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Justin yells appalled by Lucas' actions. "We can't keep doin' this! Look, you can keep that guy for now but you gotta let him go man. He's gonna die." He says motioning to the other SRU officer lying inert on the floor with two of Lucas' bullets lodged in his abdomen.

"No! No one's leaving until I get the car and the money!" Lucas shouts angrily, sweeping his gun over to the other hostages. They automatically start to scream or whimper depending on what type of person they are.

He turns back around and kicks Sam full force underneath the jaw. Not only does Sam's head snap back, but the force sends him sliding across the floor completely unconscious. The sound of a shrill phone call is all that can be heard in the silent pharmacy; until Lucas aims his gun and pulls the trigger.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

{Flashpoint Transition: 3 hours earlier}

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Tough day huh, Sam?" Jules asks as her boyfriend as her wakes.

"Huh?" He asks slightly confused staring up at Jules. "You're telling me about it."

Sam hasn't been feeling the greatest for the past two days. This morning he threw up in Jules' bathroom at home but convinced her that it was nothing. Sam isn't fond of lying to her, but he just can't stay at her house all day. It's probably just a cold or something. He is certain by now he looks like crap 'cause he sure feels like it. Running nearly two miles to catch a subject to then find that he isn't even the right subject is torture. Toronto PD still needed him for another case but it was still disheartening. It does not help that Ed has been looking at him strangely the whole seven hour shift. Yes, they had been ready for duty at noon. It's now 7:00 pm and he still has to talk to Sarge and explain why he didn't tell him that he is sick. Explaining how he managed to slip unconscious when carting the runaway subject to Parker will be more difficult.

Boss had noticed that something had been wrong with Sam for the past few days. He is suspicious that Sam has been so sick that he doesn't even know how sick he is. He did not want Sam to chase that subject, but he took off faster than Ed could have anyway. What has really been bothering the Sargent though is how Sam lost consciousness today.

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_A/N: Yeah, I know it's a really short chapter. Please Read and Review. Thanks. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

_A/N: Hi! This has some __**serious**__ Sam whump in it. This is sort of based in like the middle of season 1 cause Sam is such a cocky you-know-what that he seems to think that he's invincible and no one needs to know his problems. We'll see were that gets him. Thanks for reading this chapter! Please Read and Review!_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sam has just returned from a two mile run and is dragging the subject back to his Sargent; two miles of straight sprinting. He can hardly breathe. His whole face is dripping with sweat and he is sick to his stomach. As soon as he thrusts the subject in Ed's arms the world starts to fuzz out. Sam blinks rapidly, thinking that sweat is just dripping into his eyes. He thinks wrong. Three seconds pass and the faces of his teammates turn black and spotty. He reaches for the truck that is a few feet in front of him so he can steady himself. He misjudges the distance between the SUV and himself though. Jules has turned around to grab him a bottle of water something telling her he wasn't well, as Sam begins to silently crash to the pavement below nearly unconscious.

"Sam!" Spike yells witnessing his falling teammate unable to catch himself.

Spike leaps from his place by the truck in attempt to break Sam's fall, but Boss is closer. Jules turns around just in time to watch her boyfriend crumble to the pavement and gasps loudly. Greg grabs Sam by the handle of his vest just before he hits the asphalt. As Sarge leans his young teammate's back up against the black Chevy Suburban, Sam's head limply falls backwards. His nearly closed eyes open a little wider in confusion. Sarge's hand immediately moves to find Sam's pulse. It's strong, but way too fast even for a sick man that just sprinted two miles. The Sargent eases his teammate down so he is sitting on the road with his head leaning against the battering ram on the SUV.

"Hey, Sam? Look at me, buddy." Boss commands his young officer. When he doesn't receive a response his concern grows. "Sam? Buddy, can you hear me? Look at me Sam. Come on. Answer me!" He taps Sam's cheek hoping that physical contact will receive an answer.

Sam's eyes are half slits that slowly start to close even more. His head slowly bobs up and down, showing that he is losing consciousness. By now, the whole team is gathered a few feet from their conscious but unresponsive teammate.

"Jules, can I have that water?" Boss asks.

The voice startles her. Spike's arm is around her shoulders as she stands shocked by Sam's state and lack of response. She thrusts the bottle of water into her Sargent's open hand and begins to shake from her shock. Spike's arms turn Jules around so her head is buried in his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around her. Sam's eyes sort of look into Greg's but they're spacey and not focused at all. The Sargent has seen this look before. Sam is there, he's just not. He's in his head. Sam can't really control it but it hardly ever happens during shift. When it seldom does, he can usually focus on something else. Then Greg notices his officer's eyes rolling back.

_'What am I going to do now?'_ Greg thinks.

"Sam!" Jules shouts wrenching herself out of Spike's arms unable to watch him lose consciousness.

The one word from the familiar voice jerks Sam into the world again. His eyes come forward to their normal position. He blinks a few times in order to clear his jumbled thoughts.

_'Why is Boss in Jules' house?'_ He thinks at first. Then he notices the rest of his team and feels like he's been by a 2x4. _'Crap! I'm at work. I think I just passed out in front of my Sargent. What was I thinking trying to chase after that subject! Boss'll send me home and I'm not even that sick, just a cold really. I can't sit around in Jules' house doing nothing all day! I just need to take some pills, tomorrow...' _Sam thinks to himself.

His head is falling forward the same instant that Greg receives the water from Jules. Greg whips around in time to catch Sam's chin and push it up to the normal position.

"Eddie!" Greg calls out. "Get EMS here ASAP. Tell them we've got a seriously ill officer. I don't suspect anything specific, just, something is wrong!"

"One step ahead of you, Boss." Ed replies showing his already open and dialing phone, walking away from his team.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The call to 911 goes through and Ed tells the dispatcher what Greg told him to say.

"Ok sir, I'll send a team out." The dispatcher says. "It may not be right away though. Only one team is left here and their shift just ended."

"No. We can't wait. Please, send them out. He can't even stay conscious. We need someone now!" Ed presses.

"I'm going to have to clear that with the team. If they don't want to go, you'll have to wait just like everyone else."

"Do you know who you're speaking to? This is Ed Lane from the SRU. I'm the team leader on Team One. One of my teammates is very sick and something is causing him to lose consciousness. He may be having a seizure. I don't know. All I do know is that you had better send a team of medics out here now." Ed finishes.

"Yes sir. They cleared it. They are driving to your location now. Sorry about the trouble. I hope your officer's sickness is not life-threatening. Check his pupils for a concussion. Team seven would like to know even a guess at what could be the problem before they arrive, which will be in approximately forty minutes." Dispatch says.

"_**Forty**_ minutes! He might not last that long!" Ed exclaims.

"I'm sorry. You're out quite far. It takes some time, driving 75 mph or not."

"Fine, fine. Just get them here as soon as you can. Please. He's never been like this before. I'm, I'm really worried about him." Ed says speaking softer now.

"I understand. I'm sure your teammate will appreciate the concern."

"Yeah; if he makes it." Ed says grimly.

"We'll do everything we can to help him. You as an officer knows how it is though." The dispatcher says.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for sending them out." Ed says.

"Yes sir." Dispatch says and ends the call.

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#_

_A/N: Thanks for reading. I know these chapters are sort of split up weird but what do you think is going to happen to poor Sammy? I mean, I can't do any __**that**__ bad 'cause the very first thing in chapter one. It'll probably be chapter 7 when I actually get there, but don't worry, I'll get there. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_A/N: Hi again! Again, these chapters are split up weird. I must've stayed up __**way**__ too late writing them up. This chapter's a little longer. Hope you like it! Please R&R. Thanks! _

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_(While Ed's intense conversation is occurring)_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Sam. Sam, come on; open your eyes for me buddy. Come on Sam! Just open them!" The Sargent yells.

The young officer's chin falls to his chest when Parker does not hold it up. Sam's eyes are completely shut and the only thing keeping him in a sitting position is Wordy's gentle arms. Spike still holds Jules who is crying hysterically at the sight of her unconscious boyfriend. Ed joins Sarge who kneels worriedly beside Sam.

"They said to check his pupils, see if he has a concussion. They'd really like to know what's going on before they get here." Ed says gently to the two men.

Wordy nods and checks Sam's pupils for a concussion. He doesn't have one. A loud cry turns everyone's attention to Jules who is scream-crying. Spike is struggling to keep her standing as she sobs uncontrollably and starts to drop to her knees. As much as he tries, Spike cannot console the woman; for he can hardly keep her standing.

_'I guess it's just too hard,'_ Spike thinks. _'To watch the love of your life sit on a road leaned up against a car, totally unconscious.'_ He couldn't begin to imagine how hard that would be. He doesn't try to either.

"Hey, Spike!" Ed shouts over Jules' wailing. "Why don't you and Jules go interrogate the subject? See if Sam was like this when this scum-ball got caught."

"Copy." Spike replies.

"Hey Spike?" Ed asks.

"Yeah?"

"Dirt-bag is over behind your SUV. Just in case Jules decides to go ballistic, wouldn't want any toys of yours in the truck to get thrown at – that." Ed says nodding towards the pathetic criminal.

"Good idea." Spike responds. He whispers something to Jules and they walk over to the criminal that is handcuffed to one of the SUV doors.

"What's their ETA Eddie?" Greg asks.

"It's gonna be close to forty minutes." He says.

"What? Why's it going to take that long?" the Sargent asks incredulously.

"All the teams were out, and one just finished shift but they agreed to come out anyway."

"Oh, well I'm glad they did. I don't have a clue what's going on with Sam. He hasn't been acting his usual peppy self, but I didn't think he'd fall unconscious in the middle of a call."

"Yeah, I know. I noticed too. I thought maybe something was going on between him and Jules. Maybe they had a bad argument or something. I don't expect him to go out like that because of an argument. I guess that rules out the Jules problem theory." Ed states.

Wordy is kneeling right next to the men, but leaves the conversation with the two. He doesn't want to but in.

"Wordy, what do you think? Has Sam been acting weird?" Greg asks remembering that he is right there.

"Um, well. I don't want this to sound like I'm telling secrets." Wordy starts but does not continue.

"If it's secret that could help us figure out what's wrong with him, it's not a secret worth keeping." Greg says.

"This is his life we're potentially talking about Wordy." Ed adds.

"Ok. This morning in the locker, he came in really quiet. I wouldn't have known he was there if my locker isn't near his. He didn't talk to any of us. He just dropped his stuff on the floor and stared at it like it was going to pick itself up. It didn't so he sat down on the bench. Ed, you and Spike had just left and were messing around with each other and didn't notice him come in either. Then Sam rolled off of the bench and laid down on the floor. He was really still, and it sort of scared me."

"Wait," Ed interrupts. "He wasn't in any sort of position was he?"

"No, he was just lying face down on the floor, with his shirt off."

"Ok. Go on." Ed encourages.

"He just laid there with his eyes closed. I didn't notice that he was on the floor and nearly fell over him. He was so motionless that I bent down to see if he was breathing. As soon I touched his shoulder all of his muscles got really tense and his whole back was really hot to the touch. I asked him if he could roll onto his back. He said he could but didn't want to. Then I asked why he was on the floor and he said that it felt nice and cool. When I finally coaxed him to roll over, his face was all sweaty and off color. He wasn't breathing that great Boss. It was like he had just finished running a marathon, but he hadn't. You know what I mean, right?" Wordy asks.

"Yeah; I do, but he rides his bike to work Wordy." Greg reminds him.

"I know. He never comes in like that though. Anyway, he kept blinking like he couldn't keep me in focus or something. When I asked if something was going on that you should know about, he said, 'No; don't tell Boss about this, I'm fine.' I was dumb enough to believe that. If I had said something, this wouldn't have happened." Wordy says glancing down at his fallen friend.

"No Wordy. You did what you thought was right. I noticed something was wrong and I should've addressed the problem. Nothing's on you. Sam can be reluctant to tell me things that are personally important for me to know, because he seems to think that we don't need to worry about his problems as well as our own. He obviously was not very healthy when we started shift this morning." Greg says.

"Greg, shift started at noon today." Ed points out.

"Yeah, I know." Wordy says. "That's why I was worried about him. It's not like it started at 4 a.m. We started at 12. He shouldn't have been so tired. I think he's sick."

"He's got to be a little more than just sick to slip unconscious at 6 p.m. He's been working since noon." Greg says.

"Greg," Ed says. "Think about it. He was completely exhausted at noon. He's been working hard all day. Two miles of sprinting when you're in that sort of condition can bring you down hard. His body probably just couldn't handle it and shut down."

"That's a little extreme don't you think Ed?" Greg asks.

"Not when you've been ill for two days." Ed replies.

"No, this hasn't been going for that long. Has it?" Greg exclaims.

"He hasn't been acting right since Tuesday. I walked into the bathroom to wash up after shift yesterday and he was vomiting in the toilet." Ed says glancing at the pavement embarrassed.

"Eddie!" Greg cries out.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. But again, in his cunning way he said he ate at a bad restaurant that morning and thought it would've made him sick. He convinced me it was nothing. I should've seen right through his lie. I did see the food he was eating that morning and it looked as if it could make someone barf." Ed says.

Greg opens his mouth to talk but a twitch catches his eye. Sam twitches again.

"Don't tell me he's having a seizure." Wordy says placing his head in his hands while Ed pats his back a few times.

"No, I don't know what the heck is happening. Where's the ambulance!" Greg exclaims.

"Should be here in thirty." Ed says looking up from his phone.

"Ughhh." The Sargent growls frustrated.

Sam twitches a few more times. Then there is a rapid series of the strange twitches. It appears that Sam is about to open his eyes and Greg grabs the water bottle. Slowly, Sam's eyes open to tight slits.

"Sam, open your mouth." The Sargent commands, ready to pour a tiny amount of water into the man's mouth.

Sam doesn't open anything. It's like he can hear what's going on and what is being asked of him but he just can't do it. The only thing he does is slightly raise his left eyebrow to look at his Sargent quizzically.

"Sam, buddy. Just do what Greg says. Ok? He's just going to give you some water. Ok? Just open your mouth a little bit." Ed coaxes.

He nearly slips unconscious again just trying to open his mouth. When it's finally open to a little crack, a steady trickle of blood flows from the corner of his mouth.

"What the heck! Sam? Sam!" Greg shouts. "Why didn't we check for a punctured lung?!"

"'Cause he doesn't have one." Ed says after feeling around his teammate's ribs.

"So how does he have blood coming out of his mouth?" Greg asks exasperatedly.

"B-b-boss?" Sam asks weakly and barely audible.

"Yeah buddy? I'm right here ok?" Greg reassures.

"Wh-what's w-wrong?" He asks.

"How did you manage to get blood to come out of your mouth?" He asks, significantly calming down.

"I-I don't know, g-got any ideas?" Sam asks managing a small smile.

Greg pours a small trickle of water into his mouth. Making sure it is less than four ounces that could kill you if it enters your lungs. Greg isn't sure if Sam is going to breathe in the water or not so it's best to be on the safe side of things. The water just trickles out of Sam's mouth following the blood that is still steadily streaming from an unknown source. Night has arrived and all of team one grabs they're flashlights so they can continue to see what they're working on and Sam's current condition.

"Sam, you can't spit the water out buddy. You've gotta drink it." Greg says when he sees the water he just gave the man dribbling out of his mouth.

"S-sorry." Sam gurgles.

More blood is dripping out of his mouth and the paramedics have not yet arrived. Sam's head grows heavier by the second in Greg's grip, until he drops off into an unconscious slumber. As much as Greg is happy that Sam sleeping; he can't be unconscious while doing so. With Wordy not holding Sam upright, he slumps into Greg's lap.

"Oh, Sam." Greg says placing a hand on the side of Sam's head.

Sargent Parker hears yelling from where Jules and Spike are interrogating the subject. He wonders if they have any more answers than he does for what is causing Sam to be this sick, for this long without mentioning it to his girlfriend.

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I know, this is sort of similar to one of my other originals Weirdest Call Ever with Sam sick and everything but, sometimes I just get tired of having Sam shot. You know what I mean? Let me know what you think! Please review. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

_A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading this far! I hope you like it, but if not, give me some suggestions! Please read and review. _

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_(When Spike and Jules leave to question the subject)_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"C'mon Jules, lets interrogate the subject. See if Sam was this sick when he found that scum-ball." Spike says gently guiding Jules by her shoulders over to the subject without waiting for her answer.

Jules just meekly nods and stumbles next to Spike as he is sort of dragging her along. The sky is darkening quickly and Spike stops to grab his flashlight out of his vest pocket.

"Jules, can you get your flashlight out? It's gonna get dark soon and we're not going to be able to see anything." Spike says softly.

Jules just starts to whimper again. Tears threaten to let loose once more. She starts to shake with on-coming tears. Her ragged breaths fill the air and she shakes her head no. She thrusts herself into Spike. He stumbles backwards from the sudden weight that is forced upon his chest.

"Oh, Jules," he mumbles stroking her hair. "Do you want me get your flashlight out for you?"

She nods slowly. _'Oh boy.'_ Spike thinks. He just realized that to do that he has to unzip and reach into a pocket in her vest that is close to her breast.

"Ok, just give me a second to get it out." Spike says inhaling a deep breath, only focusing on the task ahead and nothing else. _'I've just got to get her flashlight from her pocket and that's it.'_ Spike thinks. Jules starts to crumble to the ground erupting into tears once more.

"Jules, it's ok. Can you stand just a minute for me?" Spike asks. Much to Spike's anxiety, she just mumbles something that is incoherent.

"Ok, that's good." He says as she sways on her own two feet.

He wraps one arm around her back to ensure that she will stay upright. Then he carefully, but quickly unzips the pocket. He reaches inside, when his fingers wrap around a thick metal tube he pulls his hand out and re-zips the pocket. Spike's heart is racing. He hopes he never has to do that again! He feels like he just invaded personal property without permission. Invaded personal property, yes. Without permission, no. But it still felt wrong. She and Sam had been living together for at least two months now and he just, he had, he can't even think about what he had done. He had specifically been told to do so, but she wasn't thinking straight! Not that she seemed to care. She can barely stand on her own two feet.

"Spike? Did you get it?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah, it's right here Jules." He says placing the light in her wavering hand.

"Thank you. I just don't have the strength to do that." She says sensing his nervousness.

"Ah, it's ok." He responds.

She starts to jog over to the SUV Spike had been driving without him. A few paces ahead she falters over a large unseen boulder.

"Ahhhh!" A scream of pain escapes her lips before she falls silent.

"Jules?! Jules!" Spike shouts running over to her motionless form. "Jules! Talk to me! C'mon, talk to me Jules!"

He kneels down next to her body. She's lying stretched out on the ground face down. Her ankle is twisted at a nearly impossible angle. Both arms are laid out in front of her, eyes closed and not one muscle moves. Spike places two fingers on her neck to find her pulse. It's slow, steady, and strong. He shines his flashlight over her still body evaluating her outward condition. When nothing visible is seen he runs his hands over her body, checking for broken bones. Then he feels around her head. A large lump is growing on her forehead. No doubt that is what she hit when she fell. Spike gently shakes her shoulder.

"Jules, please talk to me! Please! Jules!" Spike says pleading for her to wake.

"Mnmmmm," she moans. Her eyes flutter open. She tries to roll over to her side so she can sit upright but cannot. "Spike?" She asks. "What happened?"

"You tripped over that rock. The impact knocked you out. Does anything besides your head hurt?" Spike asks.

"Ahh!" She screams again as she rolls onto her side and pushes herself upright.

"Jules, Jules, just breathe. You're gonna be fine. What hurts?"

"M-my ankle." She says through gritted teeth.

"Ok, can I look at it?" He asks.

"Mmhnm," she mumbles her approval.

Spike gently pushes her back down to the ground. He pulls off her right boot and sock. Her ankle is swollen and bruised. A large gash on the bone is bleeding heavily. "It's twisted or sprained. I can't tell exactly. It's not broken though so that's a plus. There's a nasty gash on it though. I'm gonna bandage it up alright?" Spike says assessing the situation.

"Yeah, go ahead." She answers from her position on the ground.

Spike pulls out his field bandages from the first aid kit in his bullet proof vest. He also removes disinfectant wipes from the kit. "This is going to sting." he warns.

He cleans the wound and applies the bandage. Jules gasps sharply when the wipe is disinfecting her gash. The rubbing alcohol is stinging her wound very badly. "Ok, we're all done. Sorry that hurt." He says apologetically. "Alright, let's go."

Spike places one hand on Jules' arm and the other around her back to steady her. They trudge through the rocky terrain to the other SUV that has the criminal handcuffed to it. The criminal is yanking on his handcuff trying to break the door handle. Thankfully, the handles are nearly indestructible. Scum-ball is yelling and cussing at the two approaching SRU officers.

"If it wasn't for Blondie I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't have been caught at all if it wasn't for him!" Scum-ball yells pointing his head over to where Sam is lying unconscious and bleeding in Sarge's lap.

"If it weren't for _**you**_, my _**boyfriend**_ wouldn't be _**dying**_!" Jules screams at the subject. That shut Scum-ball up for a little while.

"Ok, we're going to do this my way." Spike says calmly. "Jules, can you take notes? You," he says addressing the subject. "You are going to tell me how you were caught. Then you are going to tell me _exactly_ what condition the man was in when he caught you. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, tell me how you were caught. I need details." Spike says forcefully shining his light into Scum-ball's eyes.

"Ok, ok, man. You don't need to shine that in my eyes dude." Scum-bag says.

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a dude?"

"Sorry, sir." Scum-ball mutters with his head down.

"Good. Continue." Spike says.

"Well," Scum-ball starts. "I was running away from you 'cause I thought you were the cops. I mean, you are, but I'm not the guy you were looking for, right?"

"Got that Jules? Yes, we were not looking for you." Spike says.

Jules is furiously recording what the subject is saying on her iPad.

"So, I took off knowing that I had an advantage on you. Even if you did try running after me, which I didn't think you would, I would've been able to cover more ground and lose you. Then here comes Blondie running like he was trying to escape from Osama bin Laden's son. I looked back and thought, _'No problem, this guy won't be able to run like that for very long. I'll be fine.'_ Well, I thought he would just stop. He didn't. I didn't know that you had to run like that! It's crazy! Two miles of pure sprinting! That's talent. Anyway, after those two miles Blondie must've gotten tired cause he closed the gap between us and from about four feet behind, tackled me! He pounded my face into the ground, slapped handcuffs on me and we started to walk back here." Scum-ball says.

"So you didn't try to fight back or resist arrest?" Spike questions.

"Well if some guy shoves your face in the ground, are you just going to let it happen?" Scum-ball asks. "I didn't. I punched Blondie in the stomach, kicked him a few times, and then pounded his head into the ground. Then he shoved me into the ground again and slapped handcuffs on me. Then he dragged me back here."

"What sort of shape was the officer in when he was bring you back?" Spike asks.

"We had just finished sprinting and fighting so he was sweaty and a little cut up. He threw up once but that was thanks to my beautiful punching." Scum-ball says quite proud of himself.

"You, you **monster**!" Jules screams as she lunges towards the criminal. Spike quickly grabs her around the waist and brings her close to his side.

"Jules, Jules. Look at me. Go back to Sarge and let him listen to the recording. Ok? I'll be right there as soon as I put him in the truck." Spike says pointing to Scum-ball.

"Fine." she replies still angry at the Scum-ball in front of her as she starts to walk back to the flashing lights a few hundred yards away.

"Jules?" Spike asks waiting for her to spin around before he finishes.

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for the rocks." He says smiling slightly.

"I will." She promises and makes her trek over to Sarge, Ed, Wordy, and Sam.

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I know sometimes I pile too many things on at once and everything is just bad, but it lightens up in the next chapter. At least, it lightened me up. Hope you like it so far! Please review. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

_A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like this so far. This chapter's shortish, but I still blame myself for staying up too late and doing something wacky with the chapter splitting. Oh, well. Thanks for reading and please review! Enjoy!_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Jules tries to quell her nervous heart down, but her actions are in vain as she spots the illuminated figures of her teammates in the SUV's headlights. She immediately walks faster still keeping an eye on the treacherous terrain. She attempts to see what her teammates are doing but her eyes are blurry with tears.

"Greg?" Jules calls out.

The Sargent turns around hearing the pain in her voice. Jules tries to talk but she physically cannot. She runs to Greg and thrust herself into him. As she cries, Greg wraps one arm around her back and uses his other hand to stroke her hair the way he has seen Sam comfort her so many times before. After a few minutes, Jules pulls back.

"Thanks Boss, I needed that." She says quietly.

"I know you did." Greg replies then turns back to where Ed stands. "Eddie, we've got to get him in the truck. C'mon."

Greg and Ed lift Sam's limp body off of the pavement and walk around to the right side of the SUV to place Sam in the backseat. Wordy helpfully holds the truck door open. Spike comes jogging over in attempts to talk with his Sargent.

"Hey, Sarge? What did you think about the recording? You think this guy is for real?" Spike asks.

"Huh? What are you talking about Spike?" Greg asks.

"The recording of the interrogation that Jules was supposed to show you." Spike says glancing at Jules.

"Opps! Sorry Spike, I forgot to play that for Sarge." Jules remembers.

"It's ok. We can listen to it on the way to the ER. Get in your trucks and follow me and Eddie. Spike, take Sam's truck. Actually, don't. If Sam's sick, I don't want you getting sick either. Jules and Spike, ride in Wordy's truck." Greg instructs.

"Why are _**we**_ driving to the hospital? Shouldn't the EMT's be here by now?" Spike asks.

"Yeah, they should've been but there was a bad car crash near them when they were driving over here and had to take the victims to the hospital." Ed explains.

"Oh." is all Spike can say to that.

"Sarge, I'm staying with Sam." Jules states defiantly.

"Jules, I just don't know if that is a good idea. We don't know what's wrong with him and I just," Greg starts.

"No! He's _my _boyfriend and I'm staying with him. I don't care happens to me. Sam just has to be ok. He just has to be." Jules says nearly crying again.

"Ok, ok. You can sit with him in the backseat. No making out." Ed says strictly.

"Ed! Like I'd do that while we're on shift? Yes, let me make out with my unconscious boyfriend. How fun." Jules responds sarcastically.

Ed puts his hands up in the air surrendering. "Just saying Jules."

Spike climbs into Wordy's SUV with Scum-ball with them. Jules walks around to the right side of Greg's SUV and pulls the door open. She sucks in her breath when she sees Sam limply lying across the backseat. She scoots into the seat, holds Sam's head up and places her thighs underneath of his head so his face is facing her. Blood trickles out of his mouth slower now but it dribbles onto Jules' grey SRU pants creating a small crimson stain. As the Chevy SUV roars to life, Jules hands the iPad over to Ed so he and Sarge can listen to what Scum-ball had to say. Sarge is giving instructions but Jules cannot focus on them as a sharp pain stabs her stomach nearly causing her to double over in the seat. A few shaky breaths settle the pain into a dull, semi-manageable ache. Greg drives the truck down the long road and starts to pick his way through the back roads to the hospital. Ed occasionally glances back towards Jules.

_'She's awfully pale.'_ Ed thinks to himself frowning slightly as he half-listens to the criminal's speech.

Jules gently lays her hand on Sam's cheek and subconsciously begins to hold his hand with her other one. The gentle touch rouses Sam and he groggily opens his eyes. He smiles warmly at his girlfriend having no idea what is going on.

"Tough day, Sam?" Jules asks as her boyfriend quietly.

"Huh?" He asks slightly confused staring up at Jules. "You're telling me about it."

Ed notices that Sam is conscious again and wants to ask him questions but decides to wait until his young teammate is fully functional. Sam lifts the hand that Jules isn't holding and places it on her slightly bulging stomach smiling as he thinks about their small baby inside.

Jules also smiles and leans down close to Sam's ear whispers, "We're still on shift."

Sam sighs and notices his girlfriend's pale face. He offers a sympathetic smile knowing that she is in pain. He tries to see his surroundings while still lying across Jules' legs. But as he does, a growing crimson spot on Jules' pants almost beneath his head catches his eye. Everything registers suddenly.

"Jules?! Boss! Ed! Jules is hurt! She's bleeding! She's been hit!" He cries out in a rapid speed.

Greg was not aware that Sam is conscious so this sudden outburst almost causes him to wreck the truck. Ed whips around to look at Jules' face that she is trying to untwist the pain from. She can barely talk as her stomach cramps. Sam is already sitting halfway up next to her.

"Sam, Sam! Sam it's not mine." She manages to say. "It's not my blood." She states through clenched teeth.

"What? It's not?" He asks.

"No, it's, yours. Blood out of…your mouth."

He reaches up to the corner of his mouth and when he pulls his fingers away, the red sticky substance is smeared on them.

"Oh, so you're ok? You weren't hit?"

"No Sam, I wasn't hit." She says easier now that the cramps have eased.

Ed and Greg both let out a sigh of relief as they thought they had overlooked an injury. Sam, already sitting up now, lays his head on Jules' shoulder. They both fall asleep during the forty minutes it takes to drive to the hospital.

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Do you like this chapter? Let me know! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks in advance. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** _A/N: Hi peeps! Wusup? This chappy's probably going to be pretty long. It's the beginning of the middle if you know what I mean. There's going to be a lot of drama and Sam whump of course. I can't resist myself. Anyway, hope you like this! Please R&R. Thanks._

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Team One finally reaches St. Michael's hospital nearly an hour later. Sam and Jules are still asleep; neither of them look good. Ed gently shakes Jules awake who in turn wakes Sam. Not fully realizing where he is, Sam climbs out of the backseat and stumbles inside.

"What? Seriously guys? You brought _**me**_, to a hospital? I'm going back to HQ and going home. Where's my SUV?" Sam demands once he's gathered his senses together.

"Sorry buddy, you're not going anywhere. You are going to stay here until they figure out what's wrong with you." Greg says gently but force is evident in his voice.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is being _here_. That's what's wrong with me. Give me the truck keys. I'm driving home." Sam insists.

"Sam, sit. Now." Ed growls.

Sam complies and sits in the chair but he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Listen to me Sam. You've been doing a great job toughing this out. You convinced us all and probably yourself that you were just fine. A few pills every now and then will solve anything, right? You let your façade down for a second and now we all now. You will stay here until the doctors diagnose your illness and you are treated for it. Understand?" Ed asks.

"Yeah. Give me the keys. I'm not staying here." Sam says scowling.

"Let me rephrase this Sam. You scared the crap out this whole team, made your girlfriend have a nervous break-down, slipped unconscious and started bleeding out of your mouth. I pulled all the strings I could to get an ambulance for you. They were coming, but had to take victims of a car accident that happened in front of them here. Greg drove your sorry butt all the way here and you seem to think that you can just say, 'Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be on my way now but thanks for wasting your time on me.'" Ed says barely able to keep his voice below a shout.

Sam glares at his team leader but doesn't speak. The Team leaves Spike with Sam while they talk to reception down the hall. As soon as they are out of earshot Sam turns to Spike.

"Spike, please. You've got to get me out of here. I'm really not that sick. I promise. I'll go the pharmacy to pick up the prescription but I need to get out of here." Sam pleads.

"Sam, is someone after you?" Spike asks.

"No, it's just, you can't tell anyone. Promise? If you do, I get to take ten shots at you at Ed's shooting range while you're running away."

"Ok, I won't tell anyone."

"Remember Spike, I'm an ex-JTF2 sniper. I only need one shot."

"Yeah Sam, I know. I won't tell anyone. Just, what is it?"

Sam sighs, "It's just that Jules is pregnant. She's been stressing about keeping it a secret and she doesn't need to worry about me. If I'm home with meds, she'll have one less thing to worry about."

Spike's eyes widen at Sam's words. "She is? Since when?"

"She's four months along. I have a ring already, and I was waiting for things to quiet down a little bit before I asked. The more stress she has on the job, the more irritable she is at night. I want her to be happy. She needs to stop working soon, she's getting exhausted and she's trying to find the time and place to tell Sarge. We're going to get a lot of heat from this. I need your help Spike. Please, help me."

"She has seemed more tired on our normal drills." After a moment he sighs. "Fine, I'll take you. Only for Jules though."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Spike." Sam says.

Spike grabs the keys to Wordy's truck and both he and Sam walk out of hospital. At the car, they take off their Kevlar vests and any other SRU equipment they don't need anymore. Team One's shift ended about a half hour ago. He reluctantly drives Sam to the pharmacy that is 20 minutes away from the hospital. After pulling into a parking space, Spike pulls out his Blackberry and sends a quick text message to Greg.

'Hey Boss, I'm with Sam, we're ok. Be back soon' – Spike

Cringing, he taps the 'send' button knowing he'll take a lot of heat for doing this for his desperate teammate.

"C'mon buddy. Let's pick up your medication and get back to Boss. He's going to freak. You do know that right?" Spike asks

"Yeah, I know. Thank you so much Spike. Jules just doesn't need any more stress. She's starting to have bad morning sickness and neither of us are sleeping much. I appreciate this Spike." Sam answers back.

"I know you do. When is Jules going to tell Sarge?"

"I don't know. We were going to talk to him about it tomorrow but, I don't know now."

"Alright, well, let's just get in and out of here. The sooner the better." Spike says stepping out of the truck.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Greg feels his phone buzz in his pocket. Opening the pouch to look at it, he notices the message is from Spike. He reads it and curses. An angry look passes across Ed's face once he reads the message. Greg pulls Jules to the side so they can talk in private.

"Jules, is something going on that I should know about? You've been awfully tired lately and you dropped off in the truck for nearly an hour. Are you ok?" The Sargent asks.

"No, Sarge. Everything's good. I'm fine. I guess I was just tired." Jules tries to reassure him.

"Ok. I just got a text from Spike that said he's with Sam, they're fine and will be back soon."

"What?! What do you mean? They're not here?!" She asks panicking. Her cramps aren't helping either.

"No, they're not. Sam must've convinced Spike to take him somewhere. Probably home or the pharmacy. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Greg says trying not to let his worry come through his voice.

"I can't, I can't believe," Jules starts but trails off.

"Can't believe what?"

"I can't believe he would leave me." Jules says quietly.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sam walks into the pharmacy with Spike close at his side.

"Sam, I've got to pick up some stuff for Natalie, can you wait at the counter for you prescription?" Spike asks.

"What am I now Spike? Three years old? Yeah, sure you can go pick up stuff for my sister." Sam says rolling his eyes as he thinks about his little sister dating his teammate.

Spike heads to the back of the pharmacy to pick up some general items for his girlfriend while Sam waits in the line at the front counter. As Sam waits, two male teens dressed all in black with hoodies over their head, enter the pharmacy. Sam immediately tenses and returns to work mode. The slightly taller one of the pair pulls a handgun out of his waistband. He grabs a young woman that is further back in the line Sam is in and grinds the gun into her head.

"Get down on the floor! Do it now or I'll kill her!" he shouts.

Everyone freezes but only stares at the teen as he flicks the safety off.

"Do it now!"

Then everyone drops to the ground. Sam reaches for his Glock, but realizes he left his vest, and gun in the SUV. The woman whimpers and desperately glances at Sam who is the only one who is still standing. The shorter teen is instructed to search the pharmacy for anyone else. The tall one looks away for a second and Sam wrenches the woman out of teen's grip, twisting the hand that holds the gun so it will not discharge. The woman scampers next to the other hostages and watches as the teen howls in pain then grabs Sam around his neck and starts choking him. In the back of the pharmacy, Spike hears Sam's choked yells then makes a split-second decision to help his teammate. He runs up the isles to the front of the pharmacy just in time to see a teen dressed in black pressing down hard on Sam's neck on the floor. Spike can hear his teammate's gasping breaths and see the panic in his slowly closing eyes.

"Hey!" Spike yells to distract the teen.

The teen looks up startled at Spike.

"Hey, just leave him alone ok? What'd he do to you? Just get off him dude." Spike tries again.

The teen gets up off of Sam and strides over to Spike. "You know who you're talkin' to?"

"I know that you needed to get off that kid." Spike responds.

"What's he to you?"

"Look, you shouldn't go off half-cock on some kid just 'cause he gets in your way by accident."

Spike can hear Sam breathing better already. _'Bet his windpipe's going to be sore tomorrow.'_

"He didn't just get in my way. He tried to stop me. And I think that's exactly what you're trying to do too." The teenage boy says and without wasting a second, fires two shots into Spike's abdomen.

"What the…" Spike starts before dropping to the ground, just trying to breathe.

Sam bolts upright when he hears the two shots fired. The shorter teen also comes running from the back of the store.

"Lucas! What the heck are you doing?! You said you just needed that to convince these people to hand over the money and the drugs. Not to shoot with!" he exclaims. Walking over to Sam, he notices the red handprints on the officer's neck. "Hey man, its ok. I'm not goin' to hurt you. You ok?" the shorter teen asks Sam, helping him to a more comfortable sitting position leaning up against the counter.

"Y-yeah. How's he?" Sam asks pointing to Spike who is still struggling with his pain on the floor.

"Crap. Lucas, what we're you thinking?! You just shot a guy! And now the cops are coming!" He exclaims hearing sirens in the distance.

"****!" Lucas mutters. "Ok, ok. Here's what we're going to do. We have hostages right? So the cops can't just barge in here or we'll kill one of them. We'll demand a car then we can get out of here. Yeah, that's what we'll do."

"Dude, you're nuts. We are never going to get out of here. You just shot a guy!"

"Ahem," Sam coughs for attention.

"What do you want?" Lucas growls.

"Lucas, that is your name right? Ok, listen to me buddy. I understand that you just want to get out of here with what you came for, but you sort of screwed up the plan a little bit by shooting that guy." Sam says nodding towards Spike who is lying motionless now. "Listen to what your partner is saying too. Your chances of getting out of here with what you want are very, very slim. The cops aren't too forgiving when it comes to teens holding hostages. So why don't you think about the game now and make the right decision." Sam explains.

"Luke, I'll deal with them, you take care of the hostages. But I don't want the gun fired off any more. Ok? It's not going to make the situation any better." Lucas' partner explains.

"Whatever." Lucas says and walks towards the hostages collecting phones, jewelry and anything else that could be of value.

Sam motions for the unidentified teen to come over to him. "What's your name?"

"Justin. What's yours?"

"I'm Sam. You won't want to tell Lucas this, but I'm an SRU officer. I'm off duty and so is my team, but that man needs medical attention. Can I go over to him so I can help him?"

"Yeah, sure. You have medical training right?"

"Yes, I do. But I need you to get what I need so he won't die. Both you and Lucas will get into heaps of trouble if he, or anyone else dies."

"Ok. What do you need?" Justin asks.

Glancing over at Spike, Sam answers, "We're going to need lots of bandages, gauze, and saline."

"Ok, I'll get that for you. Right now you can go over to him. I'll be back." Justin promises.

Justin jogs down the aisles to find what Sam had told him to grab. Meanwhile, Sam crawled over to Spike. After checking his pulse, Sam tries to get Spike to open his eyes.

"Hey, buddy. It's ok. It's going to be ok Spike. I'm going to take care of you buddy; but you've got to hang in there for Natalie and for me buddy." Sam says.

Spike's eyes slowly flutter open. He glances around confused about how he got in the pharmacy in the first place and how he managed to get shot. He notices Sam crouching beside him, pressing on his stomach.

"Sam? What are we doing here?" Spike asks quietly.

"It's ok. Don't talk. I'll take care of you." Sam reassures.

Justin comes jogging back with the supplies Sam requested.

"Here they are Sam. Is it ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, thanks Justin. Ok, I've got to clean this wound buddy. It's going to sting really badly, but just breathe and stay with me." Sam says talking to Spike now.

From the partially closed blinds in the pharmacy window, Sam spots the very familiar black SUV's pulling up near the pharmacy. Sam's thoughts immediately race to Jules and their baby. She really shouldn't be doing all this work. Justin yanks him back to the world.

"Hey!" Lucas shouts.

"Yes?" Sam answers.

Lucas restates his question. "You know medical stuff?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm an ex-soldier." Sam responds not about to let his cover blow.

Lucas just nods and turns back to his hostages. The phone rings loudly inside the silent pharmacy, save Spike's grunts of agony. Sam finishes apply the bandages to his friend and shows Justin how to read a pulse.

"No, you're not listening to me Parker. I want a car with a full tank of gas; I want 20 grand in that account, and 50 ounces of marijuana. I want it within half an hour or I start killing hostages." Lucas shouts into the phone.

Glancing through the side windows of the pharmacy, Sam spots Jules' sniper perch on a building roof next to the pharmacy.

"Oh, Jules." Sam whispers. "Be careful babe."

He doesn't allow his eyes to linger on her perch too long and resumes his focus onto Spike and the hostages around him.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Ok team, it looks like two identified teens are the ones behind the show. I just got off the phone with the ringleader and he wants a car with a full tank of gas, 20 grand in an account that he specified and 50 ounces of marijuana. Jules, what do you see up there?" Greg asks.

"Sarge?" She whispers.

"What is it Jules? Talk to me."

"S-Sam's in there. So is Spike."

"Are they ok? Are they hurt? What are we looking at?" Greg presses.

"Sam's fine, I think. Spike's lying on the floor. It looks like he has bandages over his stomach. I think Sam and one of the teens have a connection." Jules says.

"Ok, ok. Eddie, get EMS here. How many hostages, Jules?" Greg asks.

"It appears that there are about 10 hostages. No one else looks injured. Just Spike."

"Ok good. I'm going to try to talk this kid down. See what I can work with. Eddie, get ready for a forced entry."

"Copy that."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Stupid! Hey, get over there with the rest of them. Now! Move it!" Lucas yells at Sam.

Justin can practically see the steam coming out of his partner's ears.

"Lucas! Take a breath man. What's going on?"

"I want him with the rest of the hostages. He's getting too close to you and you're starting to believe everything he says! Move you idiot!"

"Ok, ok. I'm going." Sam says trying to stay calm.

Sam crawls over to where the other hostages sit huddled. Once he reaches them, he asks, "Are you guys ok? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, we're ok. Thank you so much for," the young woman starts.

"Don't. It's my job. I'm glad you're all ok. Now, you just need to stay calm. The police are here and are trying to get us out." Sam says softly.

Suddenly Justin cries out. "Sam!"

Sam starts to stand without even thinking.

"What are you doing?!" Lucas yells.

"Please Luke, I need him over here. Please."

Waving his gun in Spike's direction, Lucas allows Sam to go over to Justin.

"Justin, Justin you need to breathe buddy. Breathe for a second. It's ok, it's ok; I'm here." Sam comforts the distressed teen. As Justin calms himself down, he points to Spike.

"Spike, buddy. Can you talk to me? Spike?" Sam asks trying to coax his teammate to open his eyes.

"He's dead isn't he? Isn't he!" Justin wails.

Trying to find a pulse proves to be a little difficult, but Sam does find a weak one.

"No, no he isn't. Put two fingers right here. Feel that? He's still alive. Maybe not for too much longer though."

"But-but something's wrong. He's not answering you, and his eyes aren't open."

"Justin, have you ever seen someone faint before?" When Justin nods his head Sam continues. "Someone can pass out from multiple different reasons but the main thing is that your brain just can't deal with whatever's going on in your body and shuts down. You lose consciousness for a minute or so, sometimes longer but you'll wake up soon once your brain can handle everything again. Spike's brain and body couldn't handle all of the blood loss and his heart can't pump fast enough to replenish the blood so his brain shut off."

"So he'll wake up soon?"

"Not exactly. You wake up sooner when you pass out then when you lose consciousness. Spike's unconscious. It could be a while before he wakes up, if he wakes up at all."

"Get back over there you moron!" Lucas yells at Sam again.

The pharmacy phone sounds its shrill alarm again.

"Good, you got everything I want?" Lucas asks as he picks up the phone.

"We're still working on it. It takes some time to get everything you asked for Lucas." Greg says into the phone.

"How do you know my name?" he demands. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Just get me the freakin' car Parker!" Lucas yells into the pharmacy phone. "You're almost outta time 'fore he dies. You hear me? I'll show you! Don't take me serious now, just you wait. Just you wait." He shouts into the phone as he slams it back into its cradle and hauls Sam to his feet grinding the gun to the officer's head.

When Lucas feels his hostage's reluctance to stand, he smacks the officer in the head with his gun. Sam almost immediately crumples to the ground, blood seeping onto the floor from the fresh wound. He lies dazed on the floor. The room is spinning rapidly.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Justin yells appalled by Lucas' actions. "We can't keep doin' this! Look, you can keep that guy for now but you gotta let him go man. He's gonna die." He says motioning to the other SRU officer lying inert on the floor with two of Lucas' bullets lodged in his abdomen.

"No! No one's leaving until I get the car!" Lucas shouts angrily, sweeping his gun over to the other hostages. They automatically start to either scream or whimper depending on what type of person they are in tense situations.

He turns back around and kicks Sam full force underneath the jaw. Not only does Sam's head snap back, but the force sends him sliding across the floor completely unconscious. The sound of a shrill phone call is all that can be heard in the silent pharmacy; until Lucas aims his gun and pulls the trigger.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Jules still lies in her Sierra 1 position trying to find Lucas' head in her scope. The sharp pains stab through her stomach again and she cannot suppress a gasp.

"Jules?" Greg asks almost panicked.

"I'm good." She answers. "Oh my gosh, Sam!" she says as she watches the action unfolding in the pharmacy. "Boss, Sam's – Sam's unconscious. We need to get in there." Her words are barely above a whisper as she squeezes her eyes shut for a minute attempting to block out the pain.

"Ok Eddie, get ready."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The bullet flies out of Lucas' gun and pierces right through a middle-aged man's head. All of the hostages scream and split into two groups away from the dead hostage.

"What the h*** man! You just killed a guy! And maybe two." Justin says glancing down at Spike.

He doesn't know how Sam found that pulse but he's hoping it's still there. Torn between the two injured men, Justin sits with Sam's body on his left side and Spike's on the right.

"Hey, you." Justin says pointing to the young woman. "Come over here. I need your help."

She slowly stands and walks over to Justin. Even from three feet away, he can hear her whimpering.

"Hey, it's ok. I promise I won't hurt you. He needs your help." Justin says pointing to Sam.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asks quietly.

"Do you know how to read a temperature and a pulse?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Ok, good. I need you to make sure his temperature isn't high and that his pulse isn't too fast or too slow. Can you do that?"

"Yes." She says and kneels down next to Sam's body. After checking his pulse and temperature, she tries to grab Justin's attention.

"Is everything ok?"

"His pulse is good, but his head's bleeding pretty badly though."

"Ok, I'll try to get something to stop it." Justin says standing and walks down an aisle to find bandages or gauze.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"He's starting to kill hostages. One male is dead. We're going in Greg." Ed says as he, Wordy, and three unis stand at the rear door of the pharmacy.

Ed breaks the door down and quietly slips inside with the unis and Wordy following him. Armed with AK-47's and flash-bangs, the five officers barged their mission to arrest or neutralize the two teens and get the remaining hostages and their teammates to safety. Wordy tosses two flash-bangs towards Lucas as the teen empties about 2 rounds of bullets on the officers. They fire back. And two loud shots ring out.

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Chapter 7 will be up soon. I know what my plot line is but quite frankly; it takes more time to write out what I'm thinking than it does when I'm thinking it. Please R&R. Thanks! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** _A/N: Hi guys! This is probably going to be a pretty short chapter. Sorry to disappoint. Thanks for reading! Please R&R._

Ed, Wordy and the unis fire back at Lucas. Two loud shots ring out in the fire fight.

"Ughhh," Lucas grunts as he flops to the ground a bullet wound in his shoulder.

Wordy frantically tries to find Spike and Sam as the unis get the hostages out.

"Sam! Spike! Talk to me guys!" he shouts.

"They're back here." An unfamiliar voice calls out.

Wordy follows the voice until he sees the other teen crouching next to Spike and a young woman kneeling next to Sam. A uni escorts the woman outside.

"What's your name?" Wordy asks the teen.

"I'm Justin. I'm so, so sorry. I really didn't plan on any of this to happen. Lucas said that we would only need the gun for more persuasion to get what we wanted. I never meant for this to happen."

"Ok, ok. I'm going to have to ask you to leave with that officer." Wordy says as a uni walks over to the teen.

"Please no, no, Sam!" he shouts as the officer drags him away.

"Eddie, we need EMS in here now. Spike's bleeding pretty badly and Sam's out cold. Possible head trauma from being pistol-whipped."

"They're coming now Wordy."

Four paramedics enter the pharmacy and carry the two teammates out on stretchers. Once they are loaded into the two ambulances, the drivers put the pedal to the metal and fly off to St. Michael's hospital.

Jules can barely watch as her motionless boyfriend is placed in an ambulance and rushed to the hospital. She can see Ed walking a semi-injured teen out of the pharmacy. She cannot control her emotions any longer. Her pain is too great. As she screams in pain, anger, and grief Ed hears her and starts climbing up the fire escape as soon as he deposited the teen in a police car. Jules now gasps, struggling to breathe. Once Ed reaches her perch, he finds her cringing and clutching her stomach. Her Remmy 700 lies abandoned on the roof. Ed stares at his teammate in disbelief as he just now notices Jules' growing baby bump.

"Ahh!" she screams suddenly dropping to her knees. Her face is twisted in pain and her gasps are shaky.

"Hey Jules? It's ok, Jules. Just breathe." Ed soothes.

Jules glances up at Ed. He kneels down on one knee behind her and places both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Jules, are you pregnant?" he asks calmly.

"Mmhnm," she says still grimacing.

Everyone is now out of the pharmacy including all the officers. Only the ME's are in there examining the body of the dead hostage. Down on the ground, Greg's and Wordy's heads pop up and stare at each other.

"How far along are you Jules?"

"Four….months."

Greg whips around and kicks the Chevy tire angrily. He should've made her sit this one out and tell him the truth. How could he have just made her go through all of this? He should've known.

"Ok, just breathe Jules. Medics are coming soon ok? Greg?" Ed asks.

"Yeah Eddie, they're on their way buddy. Just keep her calm."

More screams come from Jules. She shudders and starts to shake violently. Ed rubs his hands up and down her arms. Jules' eyes slide shut and she falls limp. Ed's arms secure around her making a 'v' across her chest, as she lays into him not moving.

"Jules! Medic! We need a medic! Medic!" Ed yells frantically.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I know this leaves you with a cliffy but I'll try to get chapter 9 to you soon. Please R&R!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** _A/N: Hi peeps! Hope you like this so far. Yeah, you probably won't like what happens in this chapter, but don't worry, you should like it when I'm done with chapter 9. Thanks for reading! Please R&R!_

_**Recap! In case you didn't remember. **_

_More screams come from Jules. She shudders and starts to shake violently. Ed rubs his hands up and down her arms. Jules' eyes slide shut and she falls limp. Ed's arms secure around her making a 'v' across her chest, as she lays into him not moving._

"_Jules! Medic! We need a medic! Medic!" Ed yells frantically. _

"Eddie?! What's going on?" Greg asks.

"Jules, where are the medics? C'mon. C'mon stay with me Jules." Ed mutters.

"Eddie! What's going on?" Greg shouts.

"Jules, she's four months pregnant Greg. She's unconscious, she's not responding." Ed says panicking.

"Ed, calm down buddy. Just breathe for a minute."

"I can't calm down Greg! Jules is pregnant and unconscious! This-this can't happen. I think sh-she went into labor Greg. This just can't happen; we can't lose her Boss." Ed's words rush out of his mouth.

Greg has never heard Ed sound so panicked before. It must be terribly bad up there. Thankfully the ambulance pulls up beside Greg.

"On the roof, take the fire escape up. She's four months pregnant and unconscious. Hurry." Greg urges. "Eddie they're here, buddy. They're coming up to you."

A few minutes later, Jules is being carried down the fire escape with an oxygen mask over her pale face. Ed is no more than two paces behind the paramedics. He follows the medics into the ambulance before he remembers about Greg and Wordy.

"Greg?"

"Go Eddie, we'll meet you there." Greg says as he and Wordy jump into one truck and drive off to St. Michaels.

When they reach St. Michael's hospital, Jules is immediately taken to the OR to see what the surgeons can do for her and her child. Ed nervously waits in the family lounge, just waiting for any news on Jules. Greg and Wordy are torn between waiting for Spike and sitting with Sam. Spike is currently having surgery on his stomach while both of Sam's hands are cuffed, by Greg's instruction, to his bed. When Greg first enters Sam's room he is startled. His teammate lays heavily sedated and very still in the bed. Two IV bags hang from posts and are inserted into both of Sam's arms due to his severe dehydration. Greg sits down heavily in a chair next to Sam.

Patting his teammate's cold hand Greg whispers, "You just could've told me Sam. You just could've told me."

Not receiving a response, Greg just sighs and thinks about everything that happened so far today.

Wordy and Greg take turns waiting for news on Spike and sitting with Sam. Ed doesn't leave the lounge for a minute and waits for hours just for the smallest bit of news on Jules. Eventually Greg comes down to see Ed.

"Any news on Jules yet?" He asks.

Jules had been in surgery for three hours now and it's midnight. Sophie had texted Ed many times and Ed only has the heart to text her back once, tells her what she needed to know without panicking her and then turns his phone off.

"No, I haven't heard anything. You think she's ok Greg? It's been three hours. They would've told us if they lost her, wouldn't they?" Ed asks.

"Eddie, of course they would tell us. Don't think about that buddy. I'm sure the surgeons are doing all they can."

"I know, but Greg you and I both know that sometimes your best just isn't good enough. What if they're losing her right now? What would we possibly tell Sam? What would they ever tell us? Her baby, we would lose both of them. Oh my gosh, Greg, I've got to know, I've got to see her." Ed frantically says.

"Eddie, it's ok. They would've told us by now if anything like that had happened. Why don't you go home, or go see Sam."

"No, I've got to wait here for Jules. How is Sam though?"

"Well both of his hands are handcuffed to his bed and he's sedated. Two IV's are in, one in each arm and well, he's sedated so he's not doing much." Greg informs.

"Oh, any word on Spike?"

"He made it out of surgery fine and is in ICU overnight for observation. He'll be fine."

"Constable Lane?" a young man's voice interrupts their conversation.

Two heads swivel towards the voice to see a young man in his mid-twenties standing wearily in the doorway.

"Yes sir, how is she? Did she make it? What about her baby?" Ed rapidly fires off question after question.

"Constable Callaghan is alive. Let's start with that. She had gone into labor on the roof as I was told, before she arrived here. We had to do an emergency caesarean section to retrieve the baby. We lost the baby. I'm sorry." The surgeon informs.

"Will Jules be ok though?"

"Yes, she should recover just fine. However, she will probably be very depressed when she hears that she lost her child. Does she have a husband or a fiancé here?"

"Yes, he is currently emitted here as well. Samuel Braddock, fiancé." Ed answers.

"Oh, I heard something about him earlier today. Is he also an SRU officer?"

"Yes, he is. Where is Jules?" Ed asks sick of this guy giving him fluff.

"She is ICU right now. A nurse is with her and you may see her one at a time but she needs to rest."

"Ok, ok, what room?" Ed asks.

"256"

"256, 256, ok, ok, can we go now?"

"Yes, one at a time though."

"Yes sir, thank you." Ed says and nearly bolts out of lounge as soon as the doctor leaves.

"Eddie!"

"What?" he says exasperated.

"Slow down, if you go into her room panicked out of your brain, they're not going to let you in."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you text my wife? Where's Wordy?"

"Yeah, I'll text Soph; Shelley came to pick Wordy up about an hour ago to take him home, where you should be."

Ed just nods and tries to walk to Jules' room. His heart is racing by the time he reaches room 256. He knocks on the door quietly and a young nurse opens the door.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Ed Lane from the Strategic Response Unit, Jules is my teammate. The doctor that operated on her cleared me to come up here and see her." He explains quickly.

"Very well, you may come in. You must be quiet though."

"Yes ma'am." Ed says as he enters the room.

"I'll be back." The nurse says and leaves to give Ed his privacy.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Ed walks over to Jules and sits down in the chair next to her. His eyes fill with tears at the sight of her. Jules lays motionless in the bed with multiple tubes and wires running in and out of her body.

"Jules, why didn't you tell me? We could've prevented this sweetie, we really could've." Ed whispers.

He can't imagine how the doctors will tell her that she had a miscarriage. Will she be mad at herself or mad at Sam? Or, will she just give up on everything? She does not show any signs of waking up but Ed still sits beside her even as the nurse re-enters and replaces the IV.

Once Ed had bolted out of the lounge to see Jules, Greg wearily checks on Spike then sits by Sam again.

"Boss?" Sam asks as he wakes.

"Hey Sam, I'm going to call a nurse ok?"

"Boss? Why am I handcuffed to this bed?"

"Ha! That's 'cause last time you were here, you convinced Spike to take you to the pharmacy."

"What? I was at the pharmacy?"

"Yeah buddy, I'll fill you in later."

"Wh-where's Jules? Boss, where's Jules!" Sam demands suddenly panicked. "Boss, you've got to tell me, she's four months pregnant,"

"I know Sam. I know she is."

"Where is she then?"

"She's here in ICU. She went into labor on the roof during the hot call. She had a miscarriage Sam. I'm so, so sorry buddy."

Sam breathes out heavily a few times then looks up at Greg with pain in his eyes.

"Is-is she going to be alright."

"I don't know Sam. I really don't know. She's going to need a lot of support from you Sam, from all of us."

"Is someone with her?"

"Eddie is. I'm pretty sure she's out right now, or sedated."

"When can I get out of here so I can be with her?" Sam asks.

"When I unlock your handcuffs and when the doctors say you can."

"Come on Sarge, my little Jules is in an ICU room getting ready to learn that she had a miscarriage and lost our baby. I need to be with her. Please."

"I don't know buddy. I'll ask the docs but I'm not promising anything."

"Please try Sarge, please, I love her."

"I know you do Sam. I know you do."

The doctor came in the room and he and Greg talked in private outside of Sam's room.

"Constable Braddock," the doctor starts.

"Please, it's Sam."

"Ok Sam, I know your fiancé is in ICU and just had a miscarriage. I'm very sorry. I also know that you are panicked right now and do not know what is best for your health."

"Please, aren't I just in here because I was dehydrated?"

"Yes, but,"

"Ok, so I've had two IV's and am feeling a great deal better. But what would make me feel a whole lot better is if I can go be with Jules."

"I hear you Sam. Alright, you can be emitted but I want you to take it easy, not overwork yourself physically or emotionally. I also want you to talk to me before you go home."

"I won't be going home until Jules can come home with me."

"You might need to go home a little sooner than that. She could be here for up to two weeks."

"Ok, but I need to see her now." Sam insists.

"You are discharged as of now but it's up to your Sargent to un-cuff you." The doctor says.

"Sarge?"

The pain and desperation in Sam's voice makes Greg give in and un-lock the handcuffs.

"C'mon buddy. Let's go up together."

Jules slowly wakes hearing Ed's shaky and tearful voice. She opens her eyes are glances at her surroundings confused.

'_A hospital? Why am I in a hospital? Where's Sam? And Spike? My baby? Where's my baby?!'_

She turns her head to face her team leader and her panic shows clearly in her eyes.

"Jules, hey Jules, look at me sweetie. It's ok, just breathe Jules." Ed soothes as he discretely presses the call button about a million times.

"Ed? Where's my baby?!"

Before he can respond, a doctor and a nurse barge into the room.

"**Where's my baby!**" Jules screams.

"Julianna, Julianna, I need you to breathe. Please breathe, there we go. And another. Good, now may I talk?"

Jules nods her head.

"Ms. Callaghan, listen to me. You had a miscarriage. I'm sorry. You lost the child." The doctor states apologetically.

"No, no, you must be mistaken. No, just let me see my baby."

"Julianna, I'm afraid I'm not mistaken. You had a miscarriage, you were four months along, correct?" the doctor asks.

"Yes,"

"You went into labor and had a miscarriage; I'm so very sorry Julianna."

The nurse and doctor leave after injecting a mild sedative into Jules' arm so she will stay moderately calm. They leave Ed alone to pick up the pieces of his teammate.

"Ed, they're not lying are they? I really lost Sam's child didn't I? Didn't I?" she whispers.

"I'm so, so, sorry Jules. They were not lying sweetie. I'm so sorry Jules. Try to get some sleep." Ed says rubbing her forehead gently.

Jules whimpers but her eyes slowly shut from the sedative. Ed feels so responsible for this. He had already helped Sophie through this once and now to have his "little sister" in arms go through this traumatic experience is almost terrifying for Ed.

Sam and Greg slowly make their way up to the ICU, room 256. They stop outside of her room and Greg enters so he and Ed can talk without Sam hearing.

"How's she doing Eddie?"

"The doctors just told her she had a miscarriage. She took it really hard, as appropriate, and they gave her a mild sedative to keep her calm and rested."

"How bad was it?" Greg asks.

"Bad. Very, very bad."

"Can Sam come in here and see her? He knows, I told him, but he's a nervous wreck."

"He's discharged?" Ed asks.

"Yes, but he has an agreement with the doctor. Highly doubt he'll keep it though." Greg pokes his head out of the door and says, "You can come in now Sam. Eddie and I will step outside."

Both he and Ed step outside the door while Sam enters alone. He sits in the chair next to Jules' bed and holds her limp hand. He murmurs to her quietly and feels her stir.

"Hi Jules. How are you sweetheart? Gosh I love you."

"Sam? Sam I lost your child. I lost your child. I lost our baby." She sobs.

"Jules, I know, I know Jules. I'm so sorry. You mean so much to me Jules. I love you so much. I would give up anything to make you happy. You know that Jules? Anything sweetie. I was just so worried that you wouldn't make it." Sam says to her. He bends down on one knee and brings a diamond ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me Jules?"

"Anything to make me happy?! You care about me more than the baby you and I created?! You want to marry me?! How could you! I wish I never knew you! I wish you never existed!" Jules yells through her tears.

"Jules,"

"Get out! Get out! I wish you never existed! Get out now!"

Sam stands stunned at his girlfriend and walks dazedly out of the room. He nearly collapses in the floor by Greg and Ed. His two teammates stare stunned at each other hearing nearly every word of the yelling match.

"Sam why don't we go sit," Greg starts.

"I need some time to myself Sarge." Sam says automatically knowing his next move.

"Ok buddy."

Sam walks down the halls towards the front entrance of the hospital. Jules' words replay in his head over and over. Millions of faces flash before his eyes. All the faces of the people he had killed, people he couldn't help, people that he had lost. Millions upon millions of faces.

He walks by the reception desk and subconsciously asks, "May I have a paper clip?"

Once one is placed in his hand he exits the hospital and heads into the dark midnight-lite parking lot to the familiar black SUV. Picking the lock to the door, he reaches inside and once his hand wraps around the object he desired, locks the door and wedges the object in his waistband of the jeans he had at the hospital. He walks back into the hospital and up to the ICU. His girlfriend's words will not stop sounding in his head. He wants to do as she said, but he also wants someone to talk him out of it. His destination is the man's restroom near Jules' room. Sam stops outside of the restroom and glances around.

"Sam? Where are you going buddy?"

"Stay back!" Sam warns and pulls the Glock out from behind him.

"Easy there Sam. It's ok. What are you doing with that buddy?" Ed asks raising his arms in a non-threatening position.

"I-I'm doing what Jules told me to. She wished I never existed; and now I won't." He says and flings open the bathroom door locking it behind him.

He takes a few shaky breathes and feels the cold steel on his heart through his shirt. Deciding on whom to listen to, he flicks the safety off. Ed is yelling at him to open the door. Taking one more breath he hesitates, finger on the trigger pointed at himself in a lethal position. Frantically trying to calm his racing nerves he steadies himself.

"Sam! Don't do it buddy! Don't do it Sam! Open the door! **Open the d** door Sam!**" Ed yells.

Inside, Sam's world spins rapidly, he cannot focus. Ed suddenly decides to body slam the door. The loud noise causes Sam to jump and a shot be discharged.

_A/N: Please don't kill me! I know I'm freaking out and I know what happens! Please R&R. Thanks._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** _A/N: Hi! I'm soooo sorry this chapter took so long for me to post. I had a __**ton**__ of work this week. Anyway, thanks you so much for reading and I appreciate your reviews. Hope you like this chapter! Btw, this might be when you start to like me a little more from chapter 8's tragedy. You'll see. Thanks for reading!_

**Recap! In case you didn't remember!**

Taking one more breath he hesitates, finger on the trigger pointed at himself in a lethal position. Frantically trying to calm his racing nerves he steadies himself.

"_Sam! Don't do it buddy! Don't do it Sam! Open the door! __**Open the d** door Sam!**__" Ed yells. _

_Inside, Sam's world spins rapidly, he cannot focus. Ed suddenly decides to body slam the door. The loud noise causes Sam to jump and a shot be discharged. _

"Sam! Sam! D***it Sam!" Ed shouts.

He heard the shot and the silence that had followed it. After thrusting himself against the door a few more times, the lock finally gives in. The door swings open as Ed enters and gasps. Sam lays motionless on his back, eyes closed, as blood leaks out onto the floor from a bullet wound in his chest. Whether the bullet went through Sam's heart or just above it, Ed cannot tell. Both of his arms lay in a 'v' shape away from his body. One hand loosely holds the gun while in the other hand lays a diamond ring. Ed's hand races to Sam's neck, relieved to find a very weak pulse beating.

'_It must've just missed his heart.'_ Ed thinks breathing for a millisecond.

"Medic! Medic! I need a medic!" Ed yells.

Picking up the ring from Sam's limp hand, Ed gently pushes it deep into the front pocket of his jeans. Not even bothering to remove the gun from Sam's loose clutches or the clip that is in it, Ed slips one hand underneath his teammate's back and the other hand on top of the wound. He squeezes both hands together to keep pressure on the self-planned accident-inflicted gunshot wound. He can barely feel Sam's weak heart beating.

"Stay with me Sam. Stay with me." Ed mutters to his dying teammate. "C'mon! I need a medic!" He yells again now hearing the pounding footsteps.

Two young doctors rush into the bathroom. One immediately hurries next to Sam while the other pokes his head out of the door and yells for a stretcher, crash cart and an empty OR.

"Sir, what happened?" The doctor kneeling next to Sam asks without looking at Ed as he carefully examines his patient also unwrapping Sam's finger from the trigger of the Glock and setting the gun on the tile.

"He asked his girlfriend to marry him but she had just had a miscarriage so she was completely distraught and angry so she told him that she wished he never existed and he went out to Greg's truck, got the Glock and made his way up here again. When I asked him what he was doing, he pulled the Glock out, told me he was going to do what Jules wanted and locked the door. I body slammed the door trying to get to him and either he had bad aim at himself or I startled him and the gun went off. I found him lying here when I busted the door open." Ed explains quickly.

"Oh, and you are from…."

"The SRU. So are Sam and Jules. Greg's our Sargent, I'm the team leader."

"Had they been dating for very long?"

"Yes, about three years."

"Ok, we're going to take him to the OR and do what we can for him. I'm afraid the bullet has clipped his heart. He may have a limited time to live, but we'll do our best." The doctor says just now glancing up at Ed.

"Thank you. Please, let me know when you're done."

"Of course. Malik, we need to get him down now."

Malik helps the other doctor place Sam on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over his face. While rushing down the hall Ed can hear one of the cry out, "We're losing him! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Ed closes his eyes and glances down at his bloody hands. He doesn't think the blood with ever wash off. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walks down the long winding hall to Greg.

"Eddie what's wrong? What happened?" Greg immediately asks.

"Sam, Sam," Ed tries to finish the sentence but cannot.

"What happened to Sam?" Greg asks worriedly.

"Sam tried to kill himself."

"_**What?!**_ What do you mean?!"

Ed describes all that he can in detail and informs his Sargent on where his teammate is.

"I can't believe that he would do that. I know what Jules said to him was awful, but I never thought,"

"I know, I wouldn't either."

"Why don't you go down to the cafeteria, get some coffee, call your wife and wash that blood off? Stay down there for a while or I can get a cot for you to lay on up here. Right now though, just get some coffee." Greg commands.

"Greg, it's 1 in the morning. If I drink coffee,"

"We're not on duty for the next week at least. Spike is recovering from surgery, so is Jules and I guess Sam is too. It's only you, me and Wordy so we all need psych evaluations before any of us are fit for duty. Then we can find 3 replacements for the next three to nine months." Greg says sighing. It definitely won't be the same around the Barn without Spike, Jules or Sam.

"Fine, I'll go down. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ok buddy." Greg says and pats his friend's shoulder as he walks away. "Now I've got to tell poor Jules."

Greg slowly pushes Jules' door open. She sits up straighter and starts to apologize.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean," she stops when she sees Greg. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Sam."

"Jules, I'm going to have to do this for your own safety right now." Greg says and cuffs her hand to the bed loose enough as to not interfere with the IV's but tight enough so she can't slip out of them. Once he finished and sits down next to her she stares at him with hurt eyes.

"What did I do Sarge?" she whispers.

Her words tear straight through Greg's heart. "Jules, I need you to listen to me." After taking a deep breath he finally says, "Sam shot himself."

"_**What?!"**_ she asks horrified and starting to cry.

"Sam met Eddie in the hall and when Eddie confronted him, Sam pulled out a Glock he must've gotten from my truck. It was locked and he must've picked it. He told Ed you wished he hadn't existed and said he wasn't going to anymore. He locked himself in a bathroom and when Eddie tried to bust the door down a shot fired off. Eddie found him lying on the tile a bullet wound right above, or clipping his heart holding the gun in one hand and the ring in the other. They're operating on him now Jules; but I have to tell you, he might not pull through this one. I'm so sorry."

"Dear God, I did this. I did this to him Sarge!" Jules wails. "I was so upset, I thought he'd be mad at me, all he wanted to do was make me happy again. I was so selfish! My words hurt him more than anything that happened to me. I just killed the love of my life! I killed him Sarge!" she sobs.

"No, Jules. You were heart-broken that your child had been lost. You didn't understand that Sam just wanted to make you happy and he'll love you no matter what happens. Yes, you said some hurtful words but that it was only Sam's choice to turn the gun on himself. No one made him do that. Granted, it could've been prevented, but he's still here for now. He's still here Jules." Greg says brushing the tears off of her cheek.

He does not want to make this sound like it is all Sam's fault nor all Jules' but both of them threw gas into the fire. Jules was grieving out of her mind and while Sam thought he could make her better, her brain couldn't comprehend why anyone on this earth would be nice when a tragedy had occurred. Jules wails have turned into whimpering and Greg has rocked her to sleep. Sliding down in his own chair, Greg starts to fall asleep as well. He does not want to think about what Jules said to Sam or what his response was to those words. He does not want to think about Eddie who is sitting, worried out of his mind downstairs in the café nervously drinking coffee. He does not want to think about his young ex-soldier that is bleeding out on an operating table nor his bomb tech that lay in a hospital bed down the hall. He does not want to think about anything yet everything pops into his brain until he drifts off into a horrifying real-life nightmare.

_A/N: Ok, I know, it's short. I wanted this to be a little longer but it seemed to be a good stopping point for now. You guys deserve to have some relief. Thanks so much for reading! Reviews would be great! Chapter 10 is coming to your local FanFiction site soon. Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** _A/N: Hi pipsqueaks! What be up? This story has had many unexpected twists and turns that my brain has not exactly planned but my fingers did; so no promises on anything, except that you should be satisfied with the outcome when the story concludes somewhere between chapter 12 and 15. Hopefully won't go past 15. Thanks for reading! Please R&R! _

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

Wordy lays in bed with his wife unable to sleep. He rolls over to glance at the time. 1:30 AM the little red numbers of the digital clock reads.

'_I can't stay here. I've got to go see my team.'_ Wordy thinks.

A half hour earlier he had received Ed's text that read, 'Sam shot himself; Docs operating now. They don't think he'll pull through.'

"I'm going to go Shell. I'll be back. I love you." He whispers and carefully starts to tug the sheets off his body without uncovering his wife.

"Ok, I love you too." She mumbles kissing him before rolling over and slipping into sleep again.

Wordy pulls on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He walks into each of his girls' rooms and kisses them goodbye. He stumbles into the bathroom and executes a quick version of his usual morning routine. After tugging on tennis shoes and a coat, he grabs his keys and phone then heads out the front door firmly closing it behind him. Briefly waiting for his car to warm up, Wordy tries to ignore the sick-to-his-stomach nervous feeling.

"Why on earth would Sam shoot himself? How could he shoot himself so badly that the doctors don't even think he'll pull through?" He exclaims while driving on the desolate highway. "Well, he is a sniper, Wordy. He's one of the best shots but you have to convince yourself that you're supposed to kill yourself and that's got to be hard."

Upon arrival to the hospital, Wordy quickly finds Ed in the café downstairs as he too buys a cup of coffee. It doesn't taste the greatest but at one fifty in the morning he really doesn't care. He pulls up a chair by his team leader.

"Ed, what happened?"

"It's a long story." Ed says.

"I think we've got time."

Ed launches into everything that happened from when Wordy left to the most recent news that the doctors had provided Team One. That Sam's chances of recovering are very slim, if he even makes it through the surgery. Wordy's face changes from grief to horror to near anger.

"I never thought he would do that Ed. I mean, for the first and even the second year he was on the team, we had to be careful with him fearful of him showing signs of PTSD or just not able to handle the physical and emotional stress of killing other people again. I thought we were past that. I thought he had been able to cope with most of it. Why would he even think that he should–?"

"I don't know. I thought we had gotten him past it too. When he heard the hatred in Jules' voice he must've thought that the one person he really trusted now hated him too so what's the point in living? He turned to the one thing he had been around all his life and knew it could be over fast. After all Jules said she didn't want him to exist."

Wordy's phone vibrates on the table causing the two men to jump while it skitters on the wooden surface.

"Hello?" Wordy answers.

"Kevin?" a very recognizable voice asks.

"Shelley? What's wrong?"

"Ali's out of bed and wants to know where you are."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes and that lead to the question of 'what happened to uncle Sam?' What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Ali, Daddy wants to talk to you. Come here sweetie."

"Daddy?" a little girl asks.

"Hi Ali. I heard you were asking your Mommy some pretty hard questions, huh."

"What happened to Uncle Sam?"

"Uncle Sam hurt himself."

"You mean he got a booboo?"

"Yes, a very big booboo."

"Did he fall down?" she asks.

Wordy sighs, it's too early for this and Ali is constantly asking questions about everything at home. "Yes, he did fall."

"Tell him I'm sorry."

"Ok sweetie, I'll tell him when I see him."

"Tell him to watch where he walks next time. A grown uncle can't fall down while he's working with you Daddy. He has other people he has to help and keep them from falling too."

"Ha, you're right. I will tell him. Why don't you get back in bed now so you don't make your Mommy fall down from being up so long with you?"

"Ok, I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Ali. I'll see you soon sweetie. Get some sleep." Wordy says and he can hear Ali walking back to her room and his wife speaking into the phone again.

"Thanks Kevin. I love you. Any news on Sam?" She asks.

"The doctors don't think he'll pull through if he makes it out of surgery."

"I'm so sorry Kevin. Would you like me to drive up there to be with you? I can ask Mrs. Keplin if she can come over and watch the girls."

"No, it's ok. You can come up later if you want. I'm sure Ed will take the girls to the playground for a little while won't you Ed?" he says while asking Ed. His friend's head nods yes.

"Will he?"

"Yeah Shelley. I'll take the girls for a few hours." Ed says into the phone.

"Thank you Ed. If Sam only has a limited time to live, I would like to say goodbye if necessary."

"Of course, and you have every right to. You're as much a part of this team as Kevin is himself." Ed states truthfully but grief creeps into his voice at the thought of losing his teammate.

"Ok, Shelley, try to get some sleep. I'll see you here later. I love you." Wordy says.

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"How much time does he have Ed? For real." Wordy asks.

"Not long; less than a day, no more than two. At least that's what they said at one."

"Hu, maybe something's changed. Maybe he's gotten better."

"I hope so Kevin, I really hope so."

They both sit exhausted in the café for the next hour while Greg sleeps upstairs in a chair next to Jules.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

Jules' POV:

I slowly wake and find myself handcuffed to my bed. _'What?'_ I think frantically trying to recall the events of the night. Turning my head to the left, Greg sits slumped over in a chair presumably asleep. I think about everything starting from the very beginning of the day when I found Sam vomiting in my bathroom at 7 this morning. I run through the day points like when Sam passed out and when he touched my stomach, when I found out he had left me, when I'd seen him first bent over Spike and then lying motionless in the pharmacy. When I had gone into labor on the roof I don't remember all the details except for pain and Ed talking to me. Then everything faded away. I woke up here then found out that I had had a miscarriage. All of the grief and pain washes over me again as I reply my yelling match with the one man I truly love that told him that I wished he was dead. To my horror, Sam took my words literally and set out to kill himself. Greg didn't tell me how or why he wanted to take his life but I just know that he thought that I had finally turned against him. I should've known that he wouldn't be able to handle my unbelievably harsh and selfish words. Basically, I lost Sam's child then killed him. I'm such a failure. I'll never be able to go back to Team One. How would I deal with the little things all around HQ that remind me of Sam? How would I live in my house? He lived with me! If I lose him too, I guess I'll just move back to Alberta. Maybe I could find something to do in Medicine Hat. **Why? Why did I have to lash out at him like that! What was wrong with me?!** I glance over at Sarge. He hasn't woken from my whimpering and I hope he doesn't. I tug at my handcuffs and try to wipe the tears from my eyes. The cuffs only rattle against the rails. There are too many noises around me to go back to sleep. My heart monitor and breathing rate constantly beep. My IV bag is almost empty and I hear a nurse scuttling around outside my door.

"Why did I," Jules starts to say but a nurse walks in.

"Ms. Callaghan would you like anything?" she asks.

"What? No, I'm ok. Can, can you see if Samuel Braddock is out of surgery yet?" When the nurse gives her a questioning look, she adds, "He's my teammate, and boyfriend."

"Yes, let me replace your IV and then I will check."

"Thank you."

The nurse leaves and Greg starts to wake. "Jules?"

"Sarge I'm right here."

"Is everything alright? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just needed an IV refilled. When can I get out of here Boss?"

"One, maybe two weeks."

"Why?! I don't want to be here! I just want to see Sam." She chokes out.

"Jules, you've got to hear me out. Sam's chances of pulling through this surgery or even recover from it is very, very slim. Ok? I know you don't want to believe me right now but it's very possible and I'd like it if you'd prepare yourself Jules. It's hard, it's slow and it's painful, but it can be better than having him ripped from our lives like Lou was. It can also be worse if we have to watch him suffer. Does he have a DNR? It doesn't matter, they probably did already."

"No, he doesn't. I don't think. He's never told me specifically but we've talked about if we had children and were married and still working at SRU what we'd want to happen if we were really close to dying or dead ourselves, if we wanted to be brought back. We both said yes." Jules says not making a whole lot of sense to Greg.

"Good, I'm glad that you guys talked about that." Greg answers.

The nurse quietly knocks on the door before entering. "I'm sorry, he's still in surgery. I don't know anything else." She says and leaves.

"Thanks. Sarge, hasn't it been like four hours?" she asks.

"No, it's 2:30. He was taken in at 1 am. It'll probably be a while longer." Greg states.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

Ed still sits in the café with Wordy. "This is the ring. It was lying in his hand when I found him."

"It's beautiful." Wordy says inspecting the diamond ring.

"I'm going upstairs to see Spike and Jules. Want to come with me?" Ed asks.

"Yeah, I'll go see Spike if you don't mind."

"No problem. I should talk to Jules some more."

They both head up the stairs and separate into the different hospital rooms. For hours the three healthy teammates visit with their two ailing ones and gather downstairs to talk about the events of the day. At five in the morning, they all wait in a lounge near their teammates and the reception area. A doctor slowly walks towards Greg, Ed and Wordy. Wordy has to shake Ed awake as he had fallen asleep.

"Doc?" Greg asks hesitantly.

"I don't know what to say. I do not wish to bring you bad news but,"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

_A/N: Ok, you might be surprised how I end that little sentence Sam's surgeon says at the end. Then again, you might not be. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please review. Has anyone ever heard of John Newman? He's British and I love his songs. I just bought the sheet music for a few of his songs and have been pouring over the piano learning how to play them. For all you Canadians, (wish I was one sometimes ) do you know where to get Royal Wood sheet music for the piano? I've been trying to find some, but American music stores don't always like to carry artists from different countries. PM me or review if you know where I can get some. Thanks! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** _A/N: Sup dog! Ok, this chapter is going to be a little scattered. I've been working on some of my other books and it's hard to find time to do everything. If you know what I mean. Sorry these chapters have been taking me so long to finish. Life is busy and so is the world. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it and please review._

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

_**Recap:**_

"_Doc?" Greg asks hesitantly._

"_I don't know what to say. I do not wish to bring you bad news but,"_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

"I don't know what to say. I do not wish to bring you bad news but, his condition is very critical. His chances of survival are slim if he even has any chances. I'm sorry." The doctor says.

"What do you mean exactly?" Wordy asks.

"I mean that although he made it through surgery barely might I add, his condition will not improve. He's unconscious and on a ventilator. We have given him pain killers so he does not feel the pain. He's sleeping off the anesthetic but he probably will not wake. I heard his girlfriend is here also. May I speak with her?"

"No, I'm sorry. She is very rattled from losing their child. I would rather tell her myself." Greg says not liking the surgeon's bluntness.

"That's fine I suppose. But I will need to speak with her for the final arrangements."

"Now hold up a sec. Who said Sam was going to die?" Ed asks furious.

"Ha! Sir, I operated on him. I know his chances of survival. I didn't see you in the OR with me now did I? If you'd like to see him, there is a window but you are no permitted to enter."

"Doc are you sure that," Greg starts.

"Excuse me, I have other patients to see that actually are going to live. No need to bother with the dead." He says and walks away.

"What an"

"Eddie," Greg warns before his friend starts cussing out the surgeon. "It's five in the morning and he's been operating for four hours. I think he's a little irritable."

"Yeah, 'don't bother with the dead.' Excuse me, but last time I checked, Sam wasn't dead. Let's find his room." Ed rants.

"Go ahead. I'm going to tell Jules that he made it out of surgery." Greg says and walks towards her room.

"I'm going to tell Spike and text my wife. Did you ever tell Winnie?" Wordy asks.

"No, I'll call her this morning. She had night shift off last night. I didn't want to bother her. Do you know if Greg called Holleran?"

"No I don't sorry. You should call your wife. Crap! What about Sam's parents?!" Wordy exclaims.

"Yikes. I don't know. Greg probably forgot about that. It's not like they'd ever come to see him. Well, Natalie might."

"Yeah, you find his room; I'll tell Spike and meet you here ok?"

"Yeah, works for me." Ed says and walks off towards reception.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

Greg knocks softly on Jules' door.

"Hey Jules? Can I come in?" he asks.

"Sarge? Yeah." She answers sniffling.

He pushes the door open once he finishes talking with the nurse outside. "How are you doing?"

"I miss him." She says and starts cry.

"I know Jules. He made it through surgery. They don't think he's going to make it though. He's in bad shape Jules. I'm so sorry."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. Eddie's going to find him though."

"Can I see him?"

"Jules, I don't think that's a good idea. If he gets any worse I'll see what I can do but right now you should stay here."

"But, but Sarge!"

"Jules, I'm sorry. You need to rest."

"No, please!"

"No Jules. You're staying here. I don't want you to get any more hurt than you already are. There is no way that you are seeing him now." Greg says harshly, surprised by his own words.

Jules lies back down and turns away from her Sargent. She knows it's a childish thing to do, but there's nothing else she can do.

"Jules," Greg says and tries to touch her arm.

She wriggles away from him though silently crying.

"I'll be back Jules. Get some sleep." Greg says and leaves the room.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

Spike isn't taking the news any better than Jules is. For one, he didn't know that Sam almost successfully committed suicide since he was out the whole time. So he thought that Sam was fine, windpipe a little sore, but then upon hearing that he might not live simply confused him to no end. Wordy can almost hear anger towards Jules in Spike's voice. Of course, he was sympathetic that she had a miscarriage but her words "made" Sam turn the gun on himself.

"Spike, look, the doctors are doing all they can right now. I can't believe that Sam would leave us without putting up a fight of some sort."

"He already tried to kill himself! Why would he fight now?"

"If he was actually aiming to kill himself, he would be dead now. He's a sniper Spike. He obviously wanted someone to talk him out of it. I guess he got startled when Ed slammed the door and his finger twitched. You and I both know he has better aim than that. Even if he was jumpy and nervous. Get some rest Spike. I'll keep you updated buddy." Wordy says and leaves.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

When they reconvene, Wordy asks Greg about calling Sam's parents and Commander Holleran.

"I will when it's a little later. It's only 5:30." He answers. "What room is he in Eddie?"

"The receptionist said he was being closely watched in room 292. It's a post op ICU room."

"Alright, 292 it is. Let's go." Greg says and all three trek down the never-ending hallway to room 292.

They finally found it and through the window, they saw their teammate.

"He looks horrible." Wordy whispers.

Sam lays utterly motionless, with tube down his throat to breathe for him and a montage of wires connect him to the machines. The heart monitor barely reads a pulse. Greg and Ed have seen their share of injured teammates lying in hospital beds, but none as bad as Sam.

"Kid messed himself up pretty bad." Ed says quietly.

"Can I help you?" a doctor asks as he steps out of Sam's room.

"We're Sam's team. Or, what's left of it." Ed states.

"I see, I'm so sorry you have to see him like this. I remember him being here a lot when his girlfriend, I think was shot. Is that correct?"

"Yes, he practically lived here."

"It's awful to see such innocent people be so injured isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Greg answers.

"The guilty live while the innocent die, but one day the innocent will rise in glory and the guilty watch horror as they flounder in Hell."

"I suppose you're right. We all have our judgment day." Greg answers back.

"You may go in one at a time, if you want."

"Thank you. Greg, you can go." Ed says.

Once Greg has entered the room and closed the door Ed asks, "Doc, how long does he have?"

"Well, it depends. He hasn't gotten much better but certainly not any worse. I believe he has chance. We all fall down but it's what you do to stand back up that matters the most."

"So you think he has a chance?"

"Yes, he is a strong man. I don't think he'll give up so easy. Let's take it one hour at a time though."

"Thank you. His surgeon said he only had an hour or two left."

"That's strange. I would've never said that. This man has quite a spirit about him. An hour or two? Really?" the doctor says flabbergasted.

"Yes, that's what I thought too. Sam's tougher than he looks."

"That's for sure. I had to give him a heavy sedative to get him to settle down so I could put him on the ventilator. He's going to wake up soon and he's going to be in one heck of a pain cycle."

"Didn't you give him pain killers?" Wordy asks.

"Yes, but it'll take a lot more to quell pain that extensive down. The bullet clipped the top of his heart so he will be very sore. You always are after any work or strain on your myocardium. I think if he wants to pull through, he will."

Greg steps out of the room quickly brushing the tears out of his eyes. It's so hard to see anyone like that. Pale, not moving, not breathing on your own, just nothing. You can't do anything. He could've sworn that he had seen Sam move, but it was probably just his own self moving.

"Greg?" Ed asks when his Sargent walks out of the room.

"I'll-I'll be back Eddie." He says and walks out of sight.

"Okay." Ed says hesitantly.

"Go on in Ed, I'll wait."

"Thanks Kevin." Ed says and gently pushes the door open.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

He sits down next to his young teammate. "Samo, you really didn't have to shoot yourself buddy. You really, really didn't. We could've worked through it. I would've helped you all the way. Jules is so worried about you Sam. She wants to say that she is so, so, so sorry for all that stuff she said. She didn't mean any of it Sam. She wanted me to tell you that she will marry you and that she'll always be there for you because she knows you're always there for her; even when she rejected you, you were there for her buddy. She loves you so much Sam, you just can't leave her. You've got to help her through losing your child. You've still got another 70 years to live and quite a few more people need your help from stepping off that cliff. Don't they buddy? Yeah, we've got you on our hands for a while. If you wanted to switch jobs, you didn't have to try to kill yourself Sam. You just could've asked us. Now, whether we'd say yes or not is a different situation. But we're all backing you up buddy. We all care about you and we are all going to keep you from falling off that cliff again. First, you have to wake up though."

Sam's left hand twitches, then wiggles, then everything else does too. Then he starts choking and gasping. Ed yells for the doctor outside. The young doctor comes in, calms Sam down, and then removes the tube from his throat. When the nasal cannula is in place and he can breathe again, he moans at the light as he opens his eyes.

"Ughhh, why is the sun still out? I thought it set hours ago." He groans groggily.

"That's my Sam. Keep complaining about that sun buddy. I'm just glad you're with us."

"Where else would I be? At the bar downtown? Without Jules? No way."

"Good. You won't be going to any bars for a while though. With or without Jules."

"Why?" he whines.

"Look at yourself Sam."

"What did I do?!" he whispers in horror.

"You shot yourself buddy."

"No, no, quite messing with me Ed."

"Sam, you shot yourself. Jules started yelling at you when you asked her to marry you and she said that she wished you didn't exist and you picked the lock on Greg's truck got the Glock, and came back up here to the men's restroom when I stopped you in the hall. You locked yourself in the bathroom and when I body slammed the door, the gun went off. You were almost dead when I busted the door open and found you on the floor. You'll be ok now buddy."

"I can't believe that I'd do that. Are you sure Ed?"

"Yeah Sam. You scared the crap out of me buddy. I thought you were dead."

"Huh. I still don't know why I would've done that."

"We'll figure it out some day Sam. Remember this buddy?" Ed asks and pulls out the diamond ring.

"Where'd you get it? Why don't I have it?" Sam asks reaching for the ring and weakly holds it.

"It was lying in your hand when I got to you."

"Thanks for keeping it safe for me."

"Not a problem Sam."

"Can I see Jules?"

"I don't think so Sam. She can't come to you and you certainly aren't going to go to her right now at least. Maybe when you can be in just regular ICU you can be in the same room with her, but not now."

"When's that going to be?"

"I don't know Sam. I'm not a doctor." Ed says exasperated and annoyed.

"Sorry." Sam says quietly hearing the irritation in his TL's voice.

"No, I'm sorry buddy. I shouldn't have gotten so irritated."

"I'm acting like an idiot though. You don't the answers to my questions and I just keep babbling. When can I sleep?"

"You can go to sleep right now if you want. Are you tired?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus. How much drugs am I…." Sam slurs but then drops off to sleep.

"Oh Sam. Sleeping on the job are we?" Ed says smiling. He stands and leaves the ex-JTF2 so he can sleep.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

"How was he?" Wordy asks.

"He woke up and was talking a little bit."

"That's good. Did he go back to sleep?"

"Yeah; sorry I must've tired him out."

"No, he'll be like that for the next days. He's on an awful lot of medication." The doctor chimes in.

"Where'd Greg go?" Ed asks.

"I don't know. He said he had to call some people." Wordy answers.

"Ok, he'll probably be back soon." Ed responds. "Let's go down the café and get some breakfast. I'll call Greg and tell him where we are."

"Sounds good to me." Wordy says.

The two officers head downstairs for coffee happy that all of their teammates are alive and going to survive this horrifying day, well, rather yesterday. Maybe things will go well after all.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

_A/N: Hope you liked this! See I don't kill Sam that easily. He's a fighter that's for sure! Thanks so much for reading! Please review. Chapter 12 is coming up and it'll be the last chapter. :( Oh, well. I've got a lot more Flashpoint stories coming!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**_ A/N: Sup peeps! What's going on? I'm basically socked in with snow at my house as I'm sure a lot of you are. I was watching the hockey game between the Chicago Blackhawks and the Pittsburg Penguins and they were playing __**outside**__ in the __**snow**__ a little ways out of Chicago. It was crazy! Anyway, I was really glad the Blackhawks won. Also congrats to the Senators on their win against the Canucks yesterday. Leafs, you guys just have to keep try. I'm rooting for you guys the most. You only lost by __**1 **__point against the Canadiens on Saturday. I'll be checking the scores on tonight's game at 7 EST with the Leafs vs. the Blue Jackets. Go Leafs! Anyway, ignore my hockey rant. I get a little excited sometimes. __**Anyway,**__ back to the story. This is the last chapter peeps! Hope you like it! I'll have a longer, thank you review at the end._

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

"I'm glad Sam's going to be ok." Wordy says sipping on another cup of hot coffee.

"Yeah, me too. Imagine if we had to tell Jules that her boyfriend killed himself because of a string of words she said while grief-stricken and panicked." Ed remarks knowing how close they actually were of having to tell Jules exactly that.

"Shouldn't Boss be back by now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to call him. See where he is."

While Ed is on the phone waiting for his Sargent to answer, Wordy spots four women strolling over to him. He smiles as he recognizes three of them well and the fourth one looks slightly familiar.

"Hello ladies." He says and pulls his wife close to his side when she reaches him.

"Hey Wordy. We're, ok." They answer.

"Ed's talking to Greg right now Sophie, he should be back in a minute. Winnie, how nice to see you. I'm glad you could be here. I think Jules is getting tired of us old men hanging around watching her every move and rushing to her side." He says laughing. "And you must be Natalie. I'm Wordy, your brother's doing better, but it's going to take a while to get him back on his feet. I'm glad you could come and be with him. I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"Thanks. It's been a while since Sammy and I have last talked. I hope he still remembers me." She says quietly, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Well, the doctor's never mentioned his memory being messed up, so I'm sure he will." Wordy says trying to get off the subject. "Would anyone like coffee? I'm buying."

Four heads nod eagerly. As all four of them tell Wordy what they would like, Ed comes slowly walking back.

"Eddie, how are you? Are you ok? I haven't had a chance to talk to you. I'm sorry you had to see him." Sophie says as she wraps her arms around her husband.

"I'm sorry Soph. I should've called you. I just – I just," Ed says trying to explain himself then glances down at his still slightly blood-stained hands.

"Oh, Eddie," Sophie mutters as she fully embraces him while he starts to shudder with tears. "It's ok baby, it's ok."

Wordy is placing the orders when he notices Ed being held in Sophie's arms. He automatically tugs Shelley closer to his side. Winnie and Natalie sit down at nearby table and start to chat about work, traveling and recent relationships. They seem to be getting along well and the rest of group joins them with their coffee orders.

"Ok game plan is that Greg just got off the phone with the Braddock's, they cannot come down or over, or whatever. Holleran gave us the next week and a half off and by that time Jules should be out of here, but she'll still be at home resting. So, Wordy, we've got to find three replacements. Jules can't come back to work for another month and she'll probably take off another month or two to help Sam recover. Spike won't be getting out of here for another two-three weeks and he can't come back for another four to five months after that, if at all due to the abdominal surgery. Sam's gonna be in here for another month, tops, and then depending on how his heart is, he won't be coming back for another four to ten months. So, we'll get to know their replacements pretty well. After hearing all that, we need to be praying for a quick recovery and as pain free as possible. You guys with me?" Ed asks.

"Yep, all in." they answer.

"Good, now Jules is pretty much a downer thinking she almost killed her boyfriend, Sam's wiped out, Spike's a little angry, and Greg seems to think he's responsible for all of it. So, can we bring these people up?"

"Yes, we can."

"Ok, we'll split up then switch. Got it?"

"Yep." They say and split up to visit one of the three injured teammates.

Ed pulls Wordy aside, "I have a plan, but I need your help." After he describes his plan he says, "So in about twenty minutes, call everyone and tell them to come to room 256 ok?"

"Got it."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

Ed's evil little plan first requires a little chat with a doctor. Preferably the one he spoke to earlier this morning. Once the doctor is found and the plan has been explained, the Doctor agrees vigorously.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. 20 minutes you say? Yes, I can have it done by then. You can go in and tell him what you need to and then we'll go."

"Great, thank you so much." Ed responds gratefully. He enters Sam's room and to his dismay, his teammate still sleeps. "Hey Sam? Buddy, it's time to get up. C'mon, time to open those baby blues Samo." Receiving no response, Ed gently shakes his young teammate's shoulder until the man begins to moan.

"Ed, leave me alone. I just want to sleep." Sam groans softly.

"I know you do buddy, but I've got something I need you to do for me. First I need you to stay awake. The docs are moving you to another room. Just a normal ICU room. Ok? And you've got to stay awake or not of it will happen."

"Ok, ok, I'll try to." Sam mutters still groggy.

The doctor and a few nurses come in and wheel Sam's whole bed out of the room and down the hall. The whole time, he moans about the sun being too bright or the ride too bumpy. He frequently asks where he is going, but Ed refuses to tell him. Just outside of Jules' room, Ed can see everyone, including Greg whom he hasn't seen at all almost all morning, standing outside. He opens Jules' door and makes sure that the curtain dividing the room in half is pulled shut so Jules cannot see what is going on. The team of hospital personnel push Sam into the room, rolling his bed as close to the curtain as possible. Then the doctor opens the curtain a crack and walks to Jules' side making some lame excuse about her bed being too far away from the curtain and the wires. He moves her bed as close to the curtain as he can and then leaves the rest up to Ed.

"Thanks doc." Ed says.

He leads the small group gathered outside the door, including Spike, into the room half of them going to Jules' side, the other half staying on Sam's. They start talking to one another and then Ed gives Greg the signal. Greg quickly pulls the curtain back so Sam and Jules can see each other. They are only two mere feet from each other and they both stare at one another. Sam starts to talk and Jules almost begins to cry when Ed coughs for attention. The room falls silent.

"Sam, Jules, you two have known each other for three years. You've helped each other through hot calls, through disagreements, through firestorms of bullets and you've still both helped the team. What you do when you both go home at night is not my business, but I'm sure you help each other through those nights too. What I'm trying to say is, that even though you've been on very rocky ground during this relationship, hasn't this whole team? And we all help each other through it. Last night, last night was bad. But hey, we helped each other through it. We're all here. We're all going to be fine. It's going to take some time but wounds heal, scars fade, we'll be ok. We can't be perfect and we aren't always going to be happiest people on the planet. You're going to say some things to each other that really hurt, but deep, deep, down you're going to have to know that they didn't mean to hurt you and that you will still love them. Look, you guys are like perfect for each other. You'll both keep each other in place and what I'm trying to say is," Ed stops for a moment, pulls out their ring and bends down on one knee. "Will you two marry each other?"

Sam and Jules glance between each other and Ed. Jules suddenly busts out in tears, her body shakes from gasping breathes. Sam stares quite shocked at Ed but then reaches over and grabs Jules' hand. He motions for Ed to bring him the ring.

"Jules baby, look at me. This is from me, what I'm about to say is all me. Jules I love you so much sweetie. Will you, Julianna Callaghan marry me?" he says.

Jules looks up whimpering but clearly hears the true genuine love and admiration in his voice. "Sam, I'm so, so, sorry. I love you so much and I thought I had killed you Sammy. I thought I killed you! You're such a phenomenal guy and I love you so much but you deserve someone better than me."

"No, no, Jules. You deserve a much better man than me, but I really, really want you Jules. No one else, just you. I will do the very best I can to keep you happy and healthy. I don't care if we don't have any children or twenty-five. I just want to spend the rest of my measly life with the lovely and beautiful goddess that you are. Will you Jules? Will you?" he asks still holding her hand.

"Sam, I, I, will. I will! I love you so much Sam!" Jules whispers as she and Sam lean towards each other and kiss passionately.

Their team in front of them claps while the women and some of the men wipe tears from their eyes. Sam smiles widely and slides the diamond ring on Jules' finger. They kiss again. The clapping and cheering brings a few doctors and nurses peeking into the room. Team One and their wives slowly start to leave Sam and Jules in peace. When Ed, Greg and Natalie had finally left, Jules stares into Sam's tired baby blue eyes.

"Did you plan this?"

"No, not one bit of it. I love you Jules." He mumbles as his eyes droop shut.

"I love you too Sammy." She whispers and brings his hand up to her cheek.

As the morning sun slowly rises, the newly engaged couple drifts off to sleep after exhausting professions of love. Greg and Holleran will have to figure out what to do with them and the team, but for at least the next three months, they'll be together.

~~~~~_**The End**_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

_A/N: Ok, it's done. How'd you like it? I want to thank everyone who read this story and especially all of you who reviewed. Although you may not know it, some of the things you guys mention in your reviews jog my memory and I get a new idea or detail to add. So thank you soooo much! I really hoped you like this. This ending may have been predictable, but it fits. If you have any questions, review or PM me, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Please review on this chapter! Thanks!_


End file.
